HUKUM AKSI-REAKSI
by cannarykin
Summary: Ugh! Kenapa harus TOKYO! APALAGI SHUTOKU! Bunuh aku sekarang! Disana kan, ada mantanku yang paling aku enggak ingin temui! Tenang Arei... kau adalah anak yang kalem dan innocent. AU-ish. Pairing : belum terdeteksi, calon-BL


**Disclaimer : Aku gak punya chara KnB, mereka hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama semata XD**

**Pairing : OC X entahlah**

**Warning : OOC, complicated, ga-je, miss-typo, calon-BL, dbcl (dan banyak kecacatan lainnya). Nama OC = Areina Yukihara -cewek- [Arei, seperti nama senpai gantengku di sekolah. Kyaa~ *fangirling*]**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.  
**

**.**

**HUKUM AKSI REAKSI**

**– Your Existence ****–**  


Jika kau bertanya padaku, 'kamu itu orang yang seperti apa?', maka aku akan menjawab, 'kau ingin aku jadi seperti apa?'. Memang terdengar sedikit aneh. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan bila ada orang yang baik padaku, aku juga akan bersikap baik padanya, juga bila mereka memperlakukanku dengan buruk, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Seseorang bilang aku mirip dengan cermin. Cermin yang yang tak memiliki pendirian.

Aku harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, mereka akan mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya dengan mudah. Dan aku tak menyukai hal itu. Sama seperti halnya orang yang bermuka dua. Aku juga sama—dengan kata lain, munafik. Tapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Aku tak keberatan dengan pendapat orang lain, karena orang lain bebas berpendapat tentang diriku. Dan aku tak peduli, maka dari itu aku tak pernah marah.

"Rei-chan, kudengar kau putus dengan Takayanagi-kun. Apa itu benar?", tanya sahabatku, sebut saja dia 'Nozomi'. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang ramah, sopan, dan tak banyak bicara. Aku berteman dengannya karena dia ingin aku jadi sahabatnya, atau lebih tepatnya dia mengharapkan aku untuk berteman dengannya—karena alasan yang hanya dia yang ketahui—dan aku hanya melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Mengabulkan harapannya itu.

"Hmm? Yuuya-kun? Iya, aku putus dengannya. Kenapa?", jawabku enteng, sembari menyedot vanilla milk-shake yang ada di tanganku. Kami sedang makan di kelasku, kelas 2-A.

"Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau putus?", tanya Nozomi lagi.

"Entahlah."

"Dan lagi, kenapa setiap mantanmu itu punya sifat yang—hampir—sama, sih? Aku bingung,", tanyanya. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, aku akan mengingatnya. Setiap hari, dia selalu melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Aku baru menyadarinya 2 hari yang lalu.

"Tipe?", jawabku pendek. Mengalihkan perhatianku ke luar jendela. "Mereka ingin mencoba mengetes perasaanku, dan kau tahu? Orang bergolongan darah O sepertiku tak suka di tes-tes seperti itu," jelasku. Lalu, keheningan yang pekat melanda kami.

"Tapi, menurutku itu kesalahan mereka." Ujarku, memecah kesunyian, diantara lautan keramaian kelas 2-A. "Mereka mengharapkanku supaya aku marah, padahal aku sudah berusaha sabar, dan aku mengabulkan harapan mereka. Aku marah, dan akhirnya, kami putus.", tambahku. Menatapnya dengan salah satu senyuman terbaikku.

Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Huh… _it can't be helped then,_", ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut, membalas senyumanku. Entah kenapa, Nozomi menunjukkan senyumannya. Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh berterbangan dalam perutku.

.::..::..::.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, tak terasa setiap menit yang kurasakan bersama Nozomi di masa lalu kini muncul kembali dalam pikiranku. Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan. Ini adalah hari terakhir aku akan bersekolah di SMP ini, ini adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan sahabatku yang bisa (sedikit) kupercaya. Karena setelah ini, dia akan pergi ke Kyoto, sedangkan aku tetap tinggal di Tokyo.

Terasa sedikit sedih memang. Tapi, inilah takdir. Aku harus menghadapi masa depan, dan percaya bahwa dalam waktu yang dekat, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan 'Nozomi' lagi. Pasti—

Hari itu, dia membelakangiku. Dan berkata hal yang membuat diriku hampir tak dapat bernafas, rasanya seperti tercekik.

"Sayonara, Rei-chan. Ini semua sudah berakhir,"

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan 'Nozomi'? Ki-kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Itu, tak akan mungkin terjadi. Kau tak akan pernah bertemu dengan 'Nozomi' lagi," jawab 'Nozomi'. Berpaling ke arahku menampakkan sebagian kecil wajahnya, dan tersenyum pedih kearahku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa 'Nozomi'?!", tanyaku. Setengah berteriak ketika dia kembali membelakangiku.

"Kau pengganggu. Hanya karena aku bisa mengerti dirimu sedikit saja kau langsung dekat-dekat denganku. Itu menyebalkan tahu.", jawabnya. Nadanya terdengar tenang, jelas. Tak ada secerca keragu-raguan di dalamnya. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Inikah hukum aksi reaksi?

Inikah reaksi yang kudapat karena berbohong pada perasaanku? Apa aku terpengaruh dengan hal ini? Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu! Aku tak bisa membedakan perasaanku. Aku benar-benar kacau!

Itulah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Orang yang paling aku percaya. Orang yang paling aku saying. Orang yang mampu mengerti—walau hanya sebagian—diriku. Orang yang selama ini berada disampingku. 'Nozomi'.

Aku memang sedih. Kuakui aku sedih. Tetapi, pikiranku menolak untuk menangis. Aku harus menanamkan perintah ke otakku untuk menghapus eksistensi 'Nozomi' dalam hidupku. Aku harus menanamkan perintah ke otakku untuk tidak mempercayai orang lain lagi. Perasaan dan pikiran yang bertolak belakang. Mungkinkah?

Mungkin saja. Karena aku memiliki perasaan dan pikiran yang terpisah. Karena aku bisa mengontrol perasaanku dengan pikiran, mengontrol hatiku dengan pikiran. Dan aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan pendapatmu. Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku.

Inilah hidupku. Si surai merah yang selama ini kukenang sudah tiada. Aku telah menghapus eksistensinya. Inilah keputusanku. Dan aku tahu itu. Ini adalah takdirku, tentu saja aku tahu hal itu.

.::..::..::.

Dari semua prefektur yang ada disini, kenapa harus Tokyo?! Demi apaa—aku tidak suka dengan Tokyo. Sangat! Dan kalian tak ada yang ingin tahu kenapa. intinya, aku benci kota itu. Dan lagi, SMA Shutoku? Itukan SMA yang sama dengan mantan pacarku. Duh! Aku enggak ingin dia tahu perubahan-perubahan secara emosional dari diriku—karena aku sudah memutuskan HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT-ku sebagai anak yang innocent. Bukan sebagai anak yang suka gonta-ganti pacar seperti di SMP dulu.

Mungkin aku harus melakukan 'itu'. Ya, 'itu' adalah jalan satu-satunya. Tak ada orang yang boleh menghalangi rencana besarku, bahkan kepala sekolah sekalipun! Misiku kali ini adalah menjadi anak yang anggun, innocent, manis, dan tidak suka olah-raga. Dan tentunya, menjadi murid teladan!

Aku berhenti mencari orang yang benar-benar mengerti diriku, orang yang kupercaya, berhenti mencari hal-hal itu. Karena, tak akan ada yang bisa, selama aku belum mengerti diriku sendiri, tak akan ada yang bisa.

.::.::.::.

1-A, kelasku di SMA Shutoku. _Aku benar-benar tak menyangka!_ Aku membuka pintu kelasku dengan kasar, lalu mendapati tatapan aneh dari penghuni kelas karenanya. Biarlah aku tak peduli. Aku mengumpat dengan pelan, agar orang lain tak dapat mendengarnya. Aku duduk dibangkuku yang ada di dekat jendela, di barisan belakang. Menunduk, meruntuki kejadian yang kualami tadi.

Midorima Shintarou. Aku akan mengingat-ingat namanya. _Sial! _Si mahkluk hijau tadi benar-benar membuatku kesal! Kenapa dia yang mendapat peringkat pertama sedangkan aku mendapat peringkat kedua? Hah? Dulu di SMP aku malah mendapat peringkat ketiga, dan tebak siapa yang ada di atasku, MIDORIMA SHINTAROU! _Kuso!_

"Araa~ Rei-chan?", sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Aku tak mengingat berkenalan dengan seseorang pagi ini? Lalu, kenapa suara ini terdengar familiar, ya? Sepertinya dia duduk di depanku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, meliriknya. _Geh! _Tenang, ingat misimu… Areina Yukihara, tarik nafas dalam-dalam… hembuskan… 3..2..1.. Action! "Ah! Bukankah kau Takao-kun, Takao Kazunari, kan?", balasku dengan sopan, tidak lupa tersenyum manis. Ya, dia adalah Takao Kazunari, dan dia adalah mantan pacarku.

"Oi, Rei-chan, apa-apaan itu, 'Takao-kun'? Biasanya kau memanggilku 'Kazu', bukan?", ujarnya. Dia terlihat heran oleh kulit luarku yang baru.

"Sudah diam saja, Takao-kun. Dari mantan-mantanku yang lain, kaulah yang paling mengerti setiap makna yang tersirat dari ucapanku," _cuma mengerti saja gak cukup. _Setelah aku berkata itu, dia bungkam.

Jika kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa bertemu Takao-kun, aku akan menjawab : Aku bertemu dia di Goukon. Kalau tidak salah, ketika aku masih kelas 2 SMP, saat aku masih mengikuti klub basket putri. Ketika aku masih mencintai basket, dan- sudahlah.. Aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat tentang hal itu.

-**_flashback_**

_Sore itu, setelah bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi, aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku dan kumasukkan dalam tas. Hari ini tak ada kegiatan klub basket, jadi aku bisa langsung pulang. Lalu, salah satu teman sekelasku menghampiriku dan berkata, "Areina, kau ingin pergi ke goukon sore ini? Kelompok kami kurang 1 anak, nihh...", tawarnya._

_Aku tahu, anak itu mengharapkanku untuk datang. "SMP mana?", tanyaku, pura-pura penasaran walau sebenarnya aku tak tertarik sama sekali._

_"SMP XXX."_

_"C_ount me in._", balasku. Menyampirkan tas ke pundak, dan tersenyum._

_"_Okay._"_

_.::..::..::._

_Setelah kami sampai ke tempat karaoke, aku langsung duduk dan meng-_scan_ peserta goukon yang ada. Sepertinya, mereka ikut klub olah raga, dan saat kutanyakan... ternyata benar, dan mereka ikut klub basket di SMP-nya. Kami langsung nyambung, karena kebetulan teman-temanku juga ikut klub basket._

_Mereka semua biasa saja, tak ada yang terlalu menarik perhatianku. Kecuali satu anak, kalau tidak salah namanya Takao Kazunari. Aku mengajaknya keluar ke lapangan basket dan ber-one-on-one dengannya. Dan karena itu, aku tahu bahwa dia sangat hebat dalam basket dan memiliki kemampuan spesial. Dia bisa melihat keadaan di seluaruh lapangan. Hawk Eye, walau masih belum sempurna. Tapi aku yakin, di masa depan, dia akan menggunakan kemampuan spesial itu dengan baik.  
_

_"Untuk seorang cewek, kau lumayan juga..", ujarnya sambil menunjukkan _playful-smile_-nya._

_"Untuk seorang cowok, kau juga hebat," kataku. Memujinya._

_Dan sejak saat itu, aku sering bertemu dengannya di lapangan basket yang sama. Lama kelamaan, kami tambah dekat... dan berpacaran. Klise._

_Dia memang bukan yang pertama. Tapi, dia selalu saja membuatku lupa akan _acting_-ku. Setiap di dekatnya, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Seperti halnya dengan 'Nozomi', dia bisa mengerti diriku, dia bisa mengetahui makna-makna tersirat yang aku selipkan dalam setiap kata-kataku. Tanpa sadar, aku larut dalam iramanya._

_.::..::..::._

_Sudah lebih dari sebulan kami berpacaran, yahh... dialah yang paling lama diantara hubunganku dengan mantan-mantanku dulu. Siang itu, Takao Kazunari datang menjemputku ke SMP-ku, dan menemukan aku sedang berjalan bersama 'Nozomi'. Aku menyapanya dengan ramah seperti biasa, "Kazu-kun!". Tetapi, dia malah memberiku tatapan aneh, dan pergi._

_Malamnya, dia mengirim aku sebuah pesan. Pesan perpisahan._

From : Kazu-kun

Subject : Maaf.

Maaf, aku putuskan sekarang kita putus. Dan, aku juga mendengar rumor tentangmu, apa aku juga termasuk anak yang kau permainkan? Maaf, aku akan tetap bertingkah seperti biasa. Aku akan tetap menjadi teman bagimu. Tak ada yang akan berubah, hanya status pacaran kita yang musnah.

_Hahaha. Apa kau bermaksud mengetesku? Apa kau bermaksud untuk memancing emosi-ku? Berharap aku akan menolak akan putusnya hubungan kita? Tidak. Aku tak akan mengabulkan harapanmu kali ini. Aku tahu ini kesalahanku, hilang kesadaran saat bersamanya. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Seharusnya, aku memperlakukan dirinya sama dengan mantan pacarku yang lain. _

_Dan dia bilang 'tak akan ada yang berubah?'. Dengan putusnya hubungan ini, berarti dia telah mengubah segalanya! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera melupakannya. Aku akan menanamkan ke dalam fikiranku, bahwa eksistensi Takao Kazunari tak begitu penting bagiku._

_Setelah itu, aku membalas pesannya._

To : Kazu-kun

Subject : re: Maaf

Okay.

_Hanya itu. Secuil kata terakhir yang merupakan tanda akhir dari hubungan kami, dan awal mula bagi hubungan baru. Aku masih belum menyerah untuk mencari orang yang selama ini kucari. Orang yang benar-benar klik denganku.  
_

_Hari itu, entah mengapa untuk yang pertama kalinya, setitik air mata jatuh dari mataku. Hanya setitik, tak lebih._

**_-End of flashback_**

Yah... Itulah masa lalu, sekarang aku sudah menyerah mencari orang yang benar-benar mengerti diriku. Sudah tak penting, eksistensi dari orang yang dahulu kucari-cari sampai merelakan diriku terkena rumor aneh tentang aku yang suka gonta-ganti pacar. Hari itu, aku dalam keadaan paling... _pathetic_, dan aku membencinya. Aku tak akan mengulangi kejadian itu. Karena tak akan ada siklus cinta antara aku dan Takao-kun. Aku sudah capek.

Ikatan menyebalkan tentang aksi reaksi, mungkin akan segera dimulai. Akan muncul 'reaksi' dari setiap 'Aksi' yang kulakukan.

* * *

**End? or TBC?**

**RnR, please?**


End file.
